


Oblivious Angels

by thebest_medicine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tickle fic, Tickling, Ticklish Castiel, ticklish cas, ticklish gadreel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3268871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gadreel stumbles upon Dean tickling Castiel and has no idea what’s going on, but of course Dean and Cas are happy to ‘explain’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious Angels

A shout and the sound of a struggle draws Gadreel into the library, where he comes upon a scene of Dean whooping victoriously as he manages to get Castiel pinned beneath him. Dean’s hands come down on the angel’s torso and Cas lets out a squeal and….starts laughing? Gadreel pauses in his confusion, watching the two wrestling on the floor and trying to decide his best course of action.

Cas manages to spot Gadreel, calling out to him for help. Gadreel takes a step forward, drawn from his befuddlement; he grabs Dean’s shoulder hard, pulling him back.

“Ow- dude! What the hell?” Dean grimaces, rubbing his shoulder.

Gadreel stares between the pair, “I thought….you asked for help.” He looks hopelessly at Cas, obviously confused, “He wasn’t hurting you?”

Castiel’s eyes widen, “Hurting me? No! He wouldn’t-” Dean’s laughter cuts him off.

“Dude, are all angels this oblivious to basic human interactions?”

Cas rolls his eyes, “Not all of us have spent years living among you.”

“What were you doing then?” Gadreel interjects, still at a loss.

The all-too-familiar glint appears in Dean’s eyes that usually tells Cas he has about three seconds until he’s going to nearly die of laughter, except this time it’s tuned on Gadreel. Cas feels a smile working its way onto his face as well, and soon Gadreel is watching them both with a puzzled squint.

“Lay on your back, arms up. I wanna show you something.” Dean smirks.

Gadreel looks to Cas, unsure of Dean’s intention. His brother assures him with a nod that he’s safe, so Gadreel complies, lying on the floor. Dean crawls over to his side and forms his hands into two claws, situating one at each side before squeezing.

Gadreel kicks, he can’t help it. His arms crash down and he squirms away, a smile etching onto his face. Dean stops, waggling his eyebrows before doing it again. Gadreel snorts and tries to sit upright, “Whahat are you doing?”

“Tickling you.” Dean announces, digging in again.

“Whahahat?”

“You’re ticklish.” Cas replies, “It’s a human thing. Or a vessel thing.. I suppose, for us.” He joins in, pinching Gadreel’s knees.

“Ihihihit’s strahange!” He laughs, flailing aimlessly beneath the pair, “Wahahait-”

Gadreel takes in a few well-needed breaths when the tickling stops suddenly. A peel of laughter cuts through the air, and Gadreel whips his head to the side only to see Dean laughing wildly, shoving desperately as Cas as he claws into Dean’s stomach.

“Cahahahahas stop! Nohohoho fahair!” Dean cries, kicking desperately.

“He doesn’t mean that.” Cas tsks, gesturing for Gadreel to come over and join him, “It’s not so bad, right Dean?”

“Screhehehew you!” Dean cackles.

Gadreel moves toward them, looking up at Cas for direction. Cas grabs Dean’s arms, wrestling them over his head. “Just, wiggle your fingers over his stomach.”

“You dihihihick! Don’t you dare.” Dean protests, squirming uselessly.

“Go ahead, it’s okay.” Cas assures him.

Gadreel brings his hands down and scribbles them lightly over Dean’s stomach, which sucks in at the contact.

“Ahahahaha-nonono stahahahoppit!” Dean giggles, shaking his head back and forth. Cas smiles at the endearingly adorable sight that is Dean Winchester.

“Try a little lower, near his hip bones.” Cas smirks.

Dean’s eyes bug out and his struggling intensifies noticeably.

When Gadreel hits his hips, Dean bucks before dissolving into hysterical cackling. The only torture him for about a minute before letting up, not wanting to kill the hunter.

Dean is ready, though, once they stop, and he lunges at Cas again, “‘Try his hips’, hmm? Well how about me and Gadreel get your thighs? Or your shoulderblades?”

Cas shakes his head while a nervous grin forms on his face. Dean doesn’t waste time before digging in, tickling every inch of skin that he can.

“What, Gadreel, you deaf?”

“What? No I hear perfectly fine.” He furrows his brow at the randomness of the question.

“Then you heard me, man, help me out!” Dean elbows him, egging him on.

Gadreel chuckles, “Oh, I can do that.” He reaches out and pokes Castiel’s side.

Cas shrieks with laughter once Dean gets him rolled onto his stomach, attacking his shoulders while Gadreel squeezes the backs of his knees and thighs. When he’s wheezing with laughter, they stop.

And then, the focus returns to Gadreel. He barely has a chance to blink before Dean and Cas are on him with prodding, wiggling fingers. The feeling is unfamiliar, strange, but not unwelcome. He’s too busy laughing to really think too deeply on the subject, especially once he rolls onto his side to try curling into a ball, leaving his shoulder blades open for Dean to test out. Dean finds that they’re just about as ticklish as Castiel’s.

They wrestle around a bit longer, tickling and laughing and smiling the whole time. When Sam comes back, he finds them all smiling and laying across the floor of the library.

“What did I miss?” He raises a brow.

They’re practically in sync, converging on Sam within a heartbeat, and soon laughter rings out again in the bunker.


End file.
